


银河系漫游指南

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah





	银河系漫游指南

-Maybe...you'll fall in love with me all over again.  
-Hell, I love you enough now. What do you want to do? Ruin me?  
-Yes. I want to ruin you.  
-Good. That's what I want too.  
Ernest Hemingway, A Farewell to Arms

我遇到那个黑发男人的时候，航站楼里的钟刚刚敲过午夜零点。  
为防误解，在此必须声明，我所说的航站楼，指的是停留离开地球的穿梭机的机场。  
那个时候，我正坐在硕大的玻璃窗边，远望窗外夜幕之中的城市。但是其实在不在窗边，都没有什么区别。二零六九年的多伦多，自然光线已经不太能够穿透工业污染形成的云霾。裸眼视线望出去，只能看见一望无际的停机坪，还有极远处耸立入云的高楼，闪烁着比星空更炫目的七彩的光。  
视线之中唯一恒定的光源，那座供养我生长的，机械迷城一样的都市。  
我叫亚德里安那，出生在四九年的加拿大。那个时候，多伦多就已经是这个样子。或者不如说，整个世界，都已经是眼前能看到的这个样子。人在浮空的车辆之中穿梭，经过硕大的电子广告屏，时时营销着某一巨头公司的新产品。常有无人飞行器四处流窜，大声公告关于外星殖民地的新闻。显而易见，人类已经抵达宇宙之中其余角落。且时机恰好，毕竟此时的地球气候已濒临崩溃。而地外殖民的任何进展，几乎可以全部归功于世界上最大的科技进步，完全人性化的机械安卓人，称作仿生人。这种物种，在某一些方面看来，与人类并无区别，但从来被当作奴隶或者玩物对待。有仿生人，当然就有与之伴生的监视者，或者说，行刑者，统称银翼杀手。可说是某种意义上的警察，职业即是监视以及退役任何意图反叛的仿生人。  
如此看来，即使是在六九年数不胜数的炫亮霓虹灯，浮空车辆，地外穿梭机，高耸入云的摩登城市，以及高科技电子产品环抱之中，这世界从来也算不上完美。  
我向来居住的地方，是从前的多伦多华埠。当然现在可以说是红灯区。旧城已经被高架桥与地道覆盖的城市最深处，整个世界的积水与污秽沉淀的地方。我的生父早亡，生母在我成年后另寻高枝。十八岁后所住的地方，是某一间已被遗弃的地下车库。门口一道卷帘门，隔开外界喧闹烟火。其实我也不是那么厌憎那个地方，毕竟有一些时候，只有这里，还能感觉到一点人气。我自学数据科学，靠网路教程学编程，其余时间打工维持生计。每一天从城市其余地方回来，会经过夜市的热食摊位。车库门口最近的是一家面摊，售卖的大约是近似于叻沙的汤面。红蓝霓虹灯箱映照下，面汤热气蒸腾，泛着一点辣油的光。我不会光顾摊主的生意，但那个谢了顶的亚裔中年男人，总抬头对我笑。那笑容不带恶意，我觉得已经很好。  
这是我对这座生养我的城市，最深刻的记忆。  
六八年中下旬的时候，渥太华州召募人手前去开普勒-186f号星球开发地外殖民地。这颗距地球将近五百光年的，位于太阳系的外行星，此前对于我来说毫无意义，但即将成为我的目的地，以及未来的居所。作为穿梭舰上维护系统程序的廉价员工之一，我在等待的，即是驶离地球的开普勒星舰。  
其实可以不必来得这么早。午夜前后的机场候机楼，几乎空无一人。最早的飞行器，也要凌晨五点才会启航。可是我拿到入职合同的那一天，就已经开始打包行李。东西不多，衣物更少，只要一个行李箱就可以将自己连根拔起。看到早已经收拾得干干净净的起居空间，真正家徒四壁，连生活过的气息都没有。下午动身离开那间阴暗渗水的车库，一刻都不想多待。卷帘门一拉，好像在多伦多地下华埠的前二十年，统统没有发生过。我走的那个时候，夜市都还没有开始出摊。到最后，也没有吃到那一碗叻沙汤面。  
很少从这样的距离遥望这座城市，我在航站楼窗边端坐了很久，想也许之后，也不会再有机会凝望这座城市。光辉也好，龌龊也好，都不再属于我了。  
出神冥想之中，头顶的电子钟突然报时，提示午夜零点。  
新的一天即将到来。  
就是在那个时候，我听见了身边不远处细微的响声。  
抬起头的时候，近乎是下意识的，我完全没有意识到自己会看见什么。大概距我十米远的另一扇落地窗边，站着个一身黑色长大衣的男人。我们大概是午夜的航站楼之中，唯二的两名旅人。从侧影看，他的大半张脸全数隐藏在兜帽阴影之中，难辨真容。但是身形瘦高，大约有六英尺的样子。镜面一样的大幅玻璃之中，映出一点红光，黑暗之中明明灭灭。我意识到他在吸烟。午夜寂静，而我们看上去像是唯二的被世界遗忘的人，我开始无声地观察他。室内光线微弱，玻璃窗之中，如此倒影出他的面容。  
真正看清了那个人的脸之后，我惊讶于自己怎么会没有更早一些注意到他。  
即使是在仿生人遍生的这个时代，其面容可以通过程序定制。极端美貌，也早就不是什么稀奇。可是这个男人的五官气质，还是让我一瞬间有被惊摄的感觉。人工制造的美貌，美则美矣，但常常毫无灵魂。与这人不可同类相比。这男人，看上去像是高加索人种的样子。他的黑发从大衣兜帽下散落出来一点，大约是及肩的长度。高鼻深目，身高也有接近六英尺。要说多么令人炫目，其实也并没有，但他身上有一种近乎于颓唐和潇洒结合的气度。说不出来具体是什么特质，但我有种隐隐约约的感觉，觉得这是个有故事的男人。或许是因为想要透气，或许是因为察觉到我的视线，那人抬起右臂褪去帽檐，随手按灭了烟。  
他转身与我对视，扬起了眉毛。两厢沉默半天，很轻描淡写地向我举起烟盒，示意要不要来一根。  
我当然说好。  
英俊的黑发男人擦响打火机，伸手替我点燃了烟。  
也就是到这个时候，指间切切实实感觉到香烟的质量，深吸一口气，我才感觉到原来自己的手指其实是冰冷的，手掌之中，好像还有那么一点要冒冷汗的意思。奇怪了。我以为我对这座生养我的城市，甚至生养我的星球，并无过多留恋。原来真正到了到离开的时候，还会有一点紧张不安。  
我转向那个男人，对他致谢，伸出没有夹烟的右手自我介绍，讲得都很简短，点到为止而已。我说我叫亚德利安那，是开普勒星舰上维护程序的新晋员工。等待凌晨，就要离开此处。对方本来很礼貌地听我讲话，看得出来其实本来应该是个开朗的人，大概是因为疲倦，连眼下都有青黑。听到我说，在等待的是离开地球的穿梭舰，忽然间眼睛一亮，终于露出一点笑容，说，“这么巧吗我也是。”  
他说，他的名字叫西里斯，西里斯·布莱克。以天体命名，不能说是多么特别的名字。在这个年代，多种语言混合之后，为了凸显特质，父母给小孩起什么样子的名字都不意外。他说他也即将离开此地，不晓得什么时候会再回来的那种离开。显而易见，目的地也是某处地外殖民地，只是他很谨慎的样子，虽然带着一种亲切感在与我闲谈，可是始终没有透露出，他究竟要往何处去。  
两人之间一时陷入沉默，我又问他，他此前的职业是什么。  
西里斯深吸一口气，带着笑意摇一摇头。视线又回到远处灯火点亮的都市。  
“对于半夜的机场来说，这问题问得可真够大的。”  
我们两个人对面坐到候机大厅的椅子上，室内一片昏暗。我也带着一点茫然，抬头四下环顾，视线之中，只有连绵不断的落地玻璃窗，窗外红蓝霓虹点亮黢黑的夜空。我想起我的多伦多，我的污水横流的地下城，穿梭的形形色色的人，廉价的炫彩的街边商品，奇异的干货，还有那碗支撑着我不晓得多少年的叻沙汤面。回过头的时候，看见对面的黑发男人眼中，也有着同样的光。他也在怀念着什么。故乡吗？我不得而知。我只知道他一言不发地坐在那里，抽完了一整支烟，掸去落在大衣上的一点烟灰。  
眼神终于再一次转向了我。  
他说，“我是个银翼杀手。”  
银翼杀手，在这个年代，是监视仿生人的警察，如果一旦有动乱，工作内容也包括追杀逃亡者。要说惊讶不是没有的，不过我早觉得，这个人的来历应该颇有一番故事，所以最终只不过点一点头。  
“其实也没什么特别。我从小在这座城市里长大，家里还挺有钱的。但是我家里人，简单说都不是什么好东西，大概是十六岁的时候，我实在是受不了，卷铺盖就跑了。我和我最好的兄弟，叫詹姆斯，一起又上了几年学，最后接受培训，成了银翼杀手。詹姆斯和我，被分配到同一个地方，不是外勤，也就比最无聊的文书和档案工作要好一些。我们的工作，是通过一台显示器，和远程的移动监控设置，监视在多伦多电厂工作的仿生人。那个工厂，你也知道，供应着整个渥太华州的多数用电，工作人员也大部分都是仿生人。因为没有哪个脑子正常的人类，会为了那一点钱，做那样的工作。”  
这我知道。不但知道，而且也曾听闻过，那工厂之中的仿生人，由于并不需要从事什么高精准度的工作，无非是烧煤，维修机械等等繁杂的事项，几乎没有一个是崭新的型号，有一些甚至连完全智力水平都谈论不上。更有一些，是原本用于外星殖民地的军用型号，伤残后退役，就被回收打发到了电厂。  
“没见过那个工厂的人，很难想象那是个什么样的地方。”西里斯抬头与我对视，轻轻摇了摇头，沉默片刻，好像是在组织语言，“训练的时候，我和詹姆斯也不是没有去过这城市人迹罕至或者干脆被废弃了的角落。我们看过了工业废墟，看多了垃圾处理厂，走过地下水道，知道这都市的污垢沉淀应该是什么样子的。但是到那个发电厂就职的第一天，还是有一点被吓到。”  
“接到任务通知书的时候，我们本来就已经非常失望。就职的前一天晚上去喝到烂醉，第二天浑浑噩噩地把自己弄到了那个电厂。从进门开始，供人类走动的通道，始终都有四面的白炽灯照明，看上去干净整洁，和多伦多任何一个地方的大机构并没什么差别。可是一旦真正下到我们的办公室——那是个封闭的圆形房间，一面是大窗，直接面对生产车间，另一面就是我们的办公桌，上面堆满经年没有处理过的，内容不知所云的文件，还有型号算得上是老旧的电脑，与满墙监视器。”  
“我先在办公桌前坐下来，只觉得头痛欲裂，难以相信自己的运气。过了半天，伸手想要去启动电脑。也就是在那个时候，詹姆斯扯住我的领子，叫我去看窗外。”  
“走到那个窗边的那一瞬间，我觉得我残存的酒意完全被吓清醒了。”  
“我们的办公室，其实是一个类似于圆形监狱中，监视塔的存在。处在整个工厂最中心的高处，靠一根水泥柱支撑。从窗口望出去，能看见超过一半的电厂工作车间。那是满眼望不到尽头的灰暗，没有阳光，没有窗户，没有与外界的任何联系。所有的照明完全依靠白炽灯。我原先以为，多伦多本身就是个机械迷城，那时候看到眼前的景象，我才真的知道什么叫做机械的迷城。交错密布的锅炉管道，烟囱，铸铁的走道和扶手栏杆。向下望去，根本看不到底的感觉。一切都被经年的煤灰覆盖，那地方黑到像是个天然形成的洞窟。可是就在这一片黑暗之中，还能看到星点光斑，像萤火虫一样，是穿着荧光黄防护服的工厂工人。他们之中的绝大部分，都是仿生人。没有休息时间，没有轮班，他们一天超过十二个小时在这个黑暗的洞窟之内劳作。我们身在灯光明亮的高塔之内，做他们的监视者。”西里斯看着我摇头，好像对这样的境遇，时至今日还是不能够完全相信，“隔着那么远，我完全看不清他们的脸，更不要说是脸上表情。我无从得知他们之中有没有人对这种恐怖的环境感到排斥，又或者已经接受并且麻木。我只知道，我和詹姆斯两个人站在那里看了半天，最终对视一眼，默默无声地坐回到了办公桌前，启动了那两台电脑。”  
我看见那黑发男人的喉结上下涌动，好像是在为什么将要出口的话做铺垫。我一言不发，坐在原地，只轻轻点头示意对方继续。为了节点，这个时间点的航站楼这一角落并不开灯，只有窗外别处的光源倾泻进来，照亮西里斯·布莱克五官英挺的脸。思考的时候，嘴唇抿得很紧，神情很严肃的样子。可是即便如此，也有一种好像与生俱来的优雅。我想我也在好奇，好奇一个被迫做近乎文职工作的银翼杀手，究竟为什么会在这样的时候，孤身一人出现在多伦多机场。且有预感，他动身出行，并不是身负什么正当任务。  
“我们的电脑，连接的是移动的监视器。会飞行的像无人机一样的东西，只要一启动，就开始绕工厂盘旋。屏幕上能控制方向，机器也配置了扬声器，只要我们想，也能通过那东西，和工厂里的仿生人对话。但是一开始，我与詹姆斯两个人都默契地保持沉默。一是还处在惊异之中，连和对方说话都不太知道应该说什么。二是觉得我们这样的身份出现，不管以什么样的姿势与工作间的人说话，好像都不对。”  
他说这话的时候，看上去也有一点不舒服。并不完全是因为经历，更多的是因为，这个人大约从来没有这样直接地阐述过自己内心的想法。当然，近乎滥俗地，这也是因为我对于他来说，不过是个陌生人，反而能够随意倾诉内心。西里斯的声音缓慢，越来越低靡，我也坐在他对面陷入沉默。听他叙述那个永夜一样的发电厂。他说屏幕之上，飞行器展现出来的画面那么令人绝望，他看见那些在其中工作的仿生人，真的就像是人形的机器，他不太能够分辨那些人的眼神，只知道他们之中的大部分脸上并无表情。被蓝白色的照明映得面色苍白，就连看见低飞的监视器，也没有反应，甚至少有抬头。  
不晓得飞行器到了哪里，总之大约是清理废弃燃料的车间，此处工作的人，身上都穿着厚重的防护服。晦暗光线之中，埋头做自己的事情。詹姆斯的监视器，就在同一个车间，不同的角落盘旋。西里斯无意之中抬头，眼角余光瞟到好友面前的监视器，忽然间急声喊停，赶紧叫对方倒回镜头。  
吸引住他视线的是一双眼睛。  
算是很奇怪的形容。我不晓得究竟是怎么样的一双眼睛，怎么样的一个人，可以叫人在一片工业废墟一样的黑暗之中，依然为之驻足，另眼相看。  
那双蓝绿色的眼睛，当然不能说是多么异常，只是在看过大半车间无神智的面容之后，叫人其实是觉得耳目一新，简直是得救一样的感觉。可是注意到这种异常的，只有西里斯一个人，詹姆斯还坐在原地，很不解地看他失常的行为。他们两人互换了座位。那双眼睛的拥有者，是个看上去二三十岁的年轻仿生人，使用年限无法通过面容判断，但是仅仅就设定面容来看，是比他们两个监视者，要年长个几岁的样子。标准的高加索白人男性长相，高鼻深目，棕色短发，五官很柔和。可是那双眼睛，就那么惊鸿一瞥的瞬间，叫西里斯觉得那双眼睛像是刀锋一样锐利。其中藏着多少故事。多少秘密，叫观者一无所知。  
他所操控的监视器在那一个人面前盘旋太久，棕发的仿生人抬头看，直视镜头。  
过了好久，西里斯才找回自己的声音。他听见自己不知为何忽然沙哑的嗓音，说，抱歉。  
那个人愣了一愣的样子，说，没关系。  
“那是我第一次看见他。”  
听故事的我，不由自主地抬头。  
我看见坐在我对面的银翼杀手。那一瞬间我想要摇头叹息。我想我知道这故事存在的意义了。感情是人类无法隐藏无法掩饰的东西。那句话，第一次看见他，这么简单的句子，其中包含着多少情绪，叫人难以承受，浓烈到好像随时就要从他那双银灰色的眼睛之中滴落下来。  
那个晚上他比詹姆斯晚一些离开，拒绝了好友叫他一同去喝酒庆祝的邀请。其实他也都无处可去，不是因为有什么更好的安排。他离家已久，并无积蓄，每天晚上回到多伦多城郊斯嘉堡区的集体公寓楼中，小小的一室居所，是他微薄工资能负担的所有。日复一日的晚间安排，是坐在明灭闪烁的白炽灯管照明下，吃日本产的脱水泡面。那个晚上他坐在逼仄的工厂办公室里，对着一台老化的电脑屏幕，一张一张比对所有登记再次工作的仿生人的名录。一千多个人，一千多份档案。就为了寻找那双叫他惊异的眼睛。  
肉眼检索到眼眶胀痛，大约是那一天晚上八点多钟的时候，他的手指终于从键盘上挪开。上身向后靠去，躺在转椅中，长长出了一口气。  
莱姆斯·卢平。  
那个不同寻常的仿生人，叫做莱姆斯·卢平。  
是被退役下来的军用型号。  
仿生人是用于开拓地外殖民地最主要的军事力量。比人类更先到达未知的宇宙角落，为人类探索新的寄居地。那都是长居于机械迷城的多伦多的西里斯·布莱克，无法想象的事情。因为困倦，因为长久缺乏睡眠，他坐在那张称不上是舒适的办公椅中，短暂地屈身，将头颅抵上了桌面，是一个近乎于母胎之中婴儿的姿势。借助金属桌角给自己降温，他想原来如此，是因为这样，才有令他惊鸿的眼神吧。他问我说，有没有这样一种时候，你第一眼见到一个人，就有那种被震惊的宿命感。你隐隐约约有种感觉，觉得对方一定会在你的生命之中留下某种不可磨灭的痕迹，只是具体以何种方式，你们双方都还不得而知。  
这问题，着实问得我很尴尬。或许因为我是实用主义者，很难想象这样的感情。我能理解这世上确实有一见钟情这回事，但是人的理智与感情，总要相辅相成。人怎能透过监视器之中的惊鸿一眼，就爱上另一个人呢。更不要提，这个令他侧目的对象并不是人类。人类也会背叛，会让你失望，更不要提区区现代科技的衍生物。你要如何才能知道，那个人究竟是拥有真正的神智，还是一切只是模拟的产物。


End file.
